All Grown Up
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Their friendship is the best in the whole universe. That's what she thinks all this time. She never know the real fact and suddenly their bond breaks when one of them confesses to her. Which one of them dare to do that?
1. Chapter 1

**7 Years Old**

* * *

><p>"Look," a little boy whispers which got his friends attention, including a raven haired boy afar from them.<p>

"The new neighbor has come,"

* * *

><p>"Be a good girl here, okay?"<p>

The woman pats a 7 years old girl's head, as the man lets go of her hand. The little being with bright smile fixed in her face nods and replies "I can still go to your house every day, right? Oh, oh, or you'll gonna visit me every day, right, uncle, auntie?"

"…" both the man and woman look at each other, gives her a long silence then says "Umm, of course we'll visit you once in a week. Every time we're having some free time," they smile.

The wide smile turns slightly off to hear that, unsure to their words "Promise?"

They nod with a smile and once again pat her head "Promise,"

* * *

><p>"Ugghhh…" a little brunette turns the door knob in difficulty. She doesn't realize that someone has been watching her since she walked alone with a big backback.<p>

**Click.**

Her head tilts up to see a blond boy that successfully open her apartment "Thank you and nice to meet you, Mister foreigner," she smiles brightly to him.

"Foreigner?" the blond suddenly says in confusion and not interested with the little girl "I'm Japanese and for more information I'm your neighbor. If you want to meet the other children, go to the field. Now please excuse me, I gotta go," not long after saying it, he walks past her that nods with large 'O' shaped mouth.

"What a nice boy," she murmurs while still wondering about the boy's puffy eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hi," the brunette has already gone to the field then she walks to the crowd of children. They greets her back "What's your name?"<p>

"Mikan Sakura. Just call me Mikan" she replies with wide smile before someone caught her eyes "Who's he? Why is he alone at the corner? I'll call him-"

"Don't!" one of the little girls forbid her "He's scary. You shouldn't talk to him." hearing that words just making her more curious to talk to that person.

* * *

><p>She's boring. After playing sand with the children, she decides to walk around the apartment. Her new living place to be exact. So she good-byes them and steps out of the field. Not long after that, before she even notices it herself, she's already standing at the park. Actually it's the back yard of the apartment, that's why there're so many trees there. When her eyes enjoy the scene, suddenly her ears catch something. Someone's crying voice. As if her steps guide her, she finally stands behind the crying person. Looking at the blond hair, she guesses him as her neighbor that helps her before.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asks, making the sobbing stops. The crying person still covers his face between his knees "Who are you? What are you going to do? Tell anyone that I'm a cry baby? Then go! Go tell them!" he yells angrily.

"Why should I?" she sits beside the boy who is still hiding his face "I just want to know what is bothering you. You can tell me if you don't mind. Maybe, just maybe, I can make you feel better."

"….." a long silence thrown by him when she's still waiting a couple minute for him to speak. Knowing that he won't speak anything, she finally gets up from the grass "That's okay if you don't want to tell me, if that can make you better," he can tell she's smiling while caressing his back. He doesn't even know why he feels warmer now.

"Natsume's parents and my daddy has just passed away a few weeks ago," the little girl stuns by the sudden speech then decided to sit back next to him. "I just think that it's all the company's fault," he stops and continues "But, what I worry the most is Natsume's feeling. I just lost my daddy and everything seems like crazy. What about him that has lost both of his parents?" after saying it, he sobs again. The little girl caresses his hair now "You truly are a good person. I don't know who is Natsume, but I'm sure he knows that it's not your daddy's or the company's fault. It's all God's will called destiny. The difference is how long someone could get rid of the sadness."

Between his knees, his eyes get bigger to hear that words. It's like a wind blow in the middle of hot summer "B-but, Natsume hardly speaks lately."

"Don't worry," she gets up from her seat once again "I'll search for that Natsume. You'll just wait here, okay?" then she runs to the person she thought he is.

* * *

><p>"Are you Natsume?"<p>

The sitting person quickly rises his head to see someone that has called his name "What do you want? If you want to mock the death of my parents, I don't have time for you," after saying it, he gets up.

"W-wait! I didn't want to mock you or anything," he glares to the girl because she pulls his shirt "Oh, sorry," she easily lets go of her grip as if it's not a big deal. But, _it is _a big deal for him.

"You are that new kid, right? I don't have any intention to know you better so-,"

"I said wait, didn't I?" She pulls his shirt again, now in purpose, making the boy glares at her again. "You are the blond boy's best friend, right?"

"You mean Ruka? Oh, you wanna ask my help to get Ruka's heart?" now it's the girl time to glare at him "How dare you saying it when you're the one that didn't talk to him?" she says, slightly angry.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think after losing your parents, you're the only one that gets hurt?" now she pulls him in the hand. Forcing him to walk to the back yard with her.

"Let me go you crazy girl!"

"You don't even know that your best friend is worrying you. He keeps asking it himself why you didn't want to talk to him,"

He gives her a long silence as they're getting nearer to the back yard "It's not that I didn't want to talk to him," silent again "I just don't know what to say after the sudden death of my parents. I don't even know why I can talk to you now,"

The girl smiles silently to hear that "Did you hear that, Mister blond?" then her empty hand reaches the crying boy's hand "If you two are truly friends, go ahead tell each other about your feeling," her words making the blond boy raises his crying face and stares at her big brown eyes, together with his best friend.

This is the beginning of their relationship.

* * *

><p>Hotaruyuzuka is back! I should do the disclaimer this time, shouldn't I?<p>

"I don't own Higuchi Tachibana-sensei's Gakuen Alice. Also, I don't own Nickelodeon's All Grown Up for the title,"

Do you know All Grown Up cartoon? How about Rugrats? Where there are a lot of baby in the cartoon and their friendship last until they enter school life. That's why I made this fic. I don't know my sudden obsession about this kind of story. Yeah, I admit this fic is so similar to my 'just childhood friend or' fic. The difference is there is Ruka in there! So for those who's missing him, this one is for you :DD

So, please enjoy this fic too. Forgive me for the mistakes in there. I also don't mind some beta-reading : )


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Years Old**

* * *

><p><strong>Blam.<strong>

"Natsume, Ruka," bunch of little girls call their name in unison, making those name's owner moves their attention to them "Umm, we just want to ask," said one of them "Do you know what has happened to Mikan?"

"Mikan?" the blond boy gets interested to their word. The little girl nods a few times "We saw her go back from her auntie's house. When we greeted her, she didn't blink nor notice us. She seems worrying about something, so we're just..umm,"

"Thank you for your information," the blond replies with a smile before going with his friend, making the girls nods so many times due to his charm.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" her head shown after the door opens "Come on in, Ruka, Natsume"<p>

* * *

><p>"You know that's unusual from you," the raven haired boy speaks first to the girl that absent mindly looking at the white smoke above her cup of tea "You usually come to us first before throwing your backpack to your own room and talks so much about your uncle and aunt."<p>

"If you have something bothering you, we don't mind if you tell us," the blond says. They know her very well. She never tell them something bad that has just happened to her and it ended up with them knowing it from others.

"I'm okay, really,"

"Liar," Natsume suddenly says, making the girl looks at his blood shoot eyes in disbelieve expression "Look how many drop of tears you'll gonna make with that silly face," he turns his face from her, slightly shock to see her so desperate for the first time.

She swallows her saliva even though her mouth feels so dry "I'm okay," she fakes a smile now.

"Mikan," the blond suddenly touches her cheeks so she turns her attention to him "I never see you like this before. But you've helped us so many times before. Can you at least let us help you now?" she doesn't blink nor breath to hear him said such a thing. Her eyes feels so hot until it's unbearable to not fall a tear.

"I-a—I didn't mean to make you cry, really." Ruka, too shocks to see her crying, wipes her tears quickly. Natsume also turns his attention back to her.

"M-my uncle and my auntie," she sobs "They are gonna move to America."

"What?" both boys say in unison "Aren't they your only family here?" she nods while trying to wipe her tears.

"Th-they said they'll go 2 days from now. They also said that they'll give me all of my parents' money," the boys can't speak to hear that information "I just scared. Scared because no one in Japan will protect me," they don't dare to ask 'What do you mean in Japan?' 'Don't you have anymore family?' 'Where're your parents?'. Seeing her like this is more than enough for them.

"I don't have anymore family in Japan. I remember my father owned big company together with his whole family. Suddenly, the flight that they used for the company's vacation-" she swallows her saliva hard so she won't shed a tear while speaking "Their flight crashed when I was 5 years old. No one survived. The only one left is my uncle and aunt that become a doctor,"

Their mouth drying to hear something like that coming out from her mouth. How could she be the one that helped them 3 years ago after suffering from the lost of their parents?

"Stupid," without thinking, the raven haired boy hugs her "What do you mean no one won't protect you? So what do you think we're doing now?" Her eyes bulged like the world has stopped for her. Before she could do anything, the blond follows his friend to hug her too "We never know that you've lost your parents too, even your whole family," he says "We were such a cry baby," the blond continues, making the girl tightening her grip to their shirt then chuckles a bit.

"Now that we have the same background. How about making us as your family from now on?" Natsume, finally getting his mind back, lets go of her.

"It's glad that you've told us about your problem. You finally treat us as your real best friends after 3 years," the blond smiles to her. She cries again then hug them back "H-hey why are you crying again?"

"I'm not sad anymore, Ruka. I'm just so happy to meet you guys," she says "I love both of you. I really do." she smiles now while tightening her hug. Without noticing them blush because of a girl for the first time in their 10 years of life.

* * *

><p>Here is some update for the second chapter. Thank you for your review, Nagem334. I really appreciate it :))<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**12 Years Old**

* * *

><p>"Mikan, Mikan," a girl calls her happily. But the name's owner doesn't know why she doesn't feel the same.<p>

"What?"

"..." the girl from the same apartment as her stops at her track while watching her

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay, Mikan? Are you sick?"

Mikan can only look at her in her dumbly "What?"

"Look, now you're mad at me," the girl says, almost crying  
>"No, no! I'm not mad at you! See? I just... I don't know.. Not in the mood maybe?"<p>

Her friend sighs in relieve "Thank godness then. I hope you'll get the spirit back soon. I gotta go to the class, okay?"

_It's weird,_ she thought, _did I eat something unusual today? If I can remember-_

"Morning, Mikan," the familiar blond boy suddenly appears in front of her

"Oh, eh, morning, Ruka." _I guess it's just my lack of sleep, _she thought again, forgetting her unusual mood swing.

"You seems daydreaming" someone pokes her head while saying it.

"Natsume!" she yells at him angrily "That hurts you know!" then she walks away to her class

"Hurt?" both of the boys look at each other after she's gone "Doesn't she usually punch you back, Natsume?" the raven haired boy nods by his friend's comment.

* * *

><p>Mikan only sits at her seat almost all day long. For a middle schooler, it seriously gains her friends attention. So they approach her to ask "Mikan, are you alright?" She nods with a smile, telling them that she's okay. "But you seems sick,"<p>

"..." she's quiet for a couple seconds, then says "My stomach just hurts a little bit. Other than that I'm completely fine, so don't worry guys," she smiles widely at them so they won't bother her. True, her friends leave her after saying "Get well soon," to her.

_Fiuh, no more intruder. _She places her head to her table. She really doesn't want to talk to anyone, including her two best friends right now.

_Wait, why do I feel so annoying all of the sudden? _She comes in realization. The rain also falls not long after she thought about it. Don't want to feel weirder, she gets up to pack her thing and go home earlier due to this weird illnesses. There is only some students left in the class after all.

"Mikan!" suddenly a girl's voice can be heard. She turns around to see her classmate with pale face "Your skirt—"

* * *

><p>"Do you see Mikan Sakura?" a raven haired boy asks a girl from his friend's class. The girl and her friends awestruck because the infamous captain of their school's soccer team suddenly speaks to her<p>

"Mikan was going home early,"

"Do you know the reason?" he suddenly feels curious

"I don't suppose to tell you, but—"

* * *

><p>Her body falls sitting right after she close the room's door. She hugs her wet body. Wet because of the heavy rain outside. Her face's pale like no blood across her face. She feels numb, yet her chest hurts. Her lower body hurts even more.<p>

_S-so that's why I feel weird this whole day. _She grips her body more. Scared. _Who should I ask for help? If that's the case, I can't ask Natsume nor Ruka. _Her lips getting paler every second. Now she also feels dizzy.

"Wh-what should I do now?" her door suddenly opens right after she murmurs the words. Her eyes bulges to see him. Him in front of her apartment's room.

"Don't you bring any umbrella?" he quickly approaches her and places his jacket to her body.

"G-get out of my room now!" she pushes him with red face. He shouldn't know her condition. But, as if he can read her mind, he speaks "A girl from your class tells me that you got your first period. Am I right?"

She glares at him with the feeling of angriness and embarrassment at the same time. Her tears threatening to fall "Y-you shouldn't know about that!" and she cries loudly together with her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ssshh.." the boy now kneeling in front of her "Have you bought some tampons?" she shakes her head while still hiding her face "I'll go buy it. You go take a bath and change this dirty wet clothes, okay?" she nods as the boy shuts the door and walks out her room.

* * *

><p>"Your friend said that the pre menstruation syndrome is bothering you all day. That's why you got weird mood swing and your body felt hurt too." he lets her drink a cup of warm water while she's laying on the sofa.<p>

"It's embarrassing to talk about that, you know, Natsume," she pulls the blanket until it covers half of her red face "Beside, how did you know about tampons?"

"That friend of yours was telling me that it's shocking for some girls to get their first period. Also, it's the first, there's no way you have some tampons in your cupboard," he places the glass at the table near her. Then he takes the television remote to turn it on "If you need something just call me."

"You're just a few inches from me Natsume. Don't exaggerate it." she pouts "By the way, where's Ruka?"

"He's still doing some student body's work as usual." he changes the TV channel again.

"Hmm..." not long after that she's already fallen to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Today, Natsume learns that his 12 years old best friend is not a little girl anymore.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fiuh, I've wanted to update it since a few days ago, but seems like FFN had a problem that's why I've just updated now. Feel free to comment and beta-read me, okay? : )<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**15 Years Old**

* * *

><p>"Look! That's your test number! 11235!" the girl says almost screaming, expressing how much she's happy to know it.<p>

"How can you be the one that's happy when I'm the one that passes the exam?" the boy sighs

"That means the three of us are studying at the same school again," the blond says, making the girl grabs their hands and nods happily.

Bunches of girls stares at them while blushing and feeling envy at the same time "Isn't that Natsume Hyuuga? The captain of soccer team that won junior high school's prefecture cup 2 years ago?"

"And the boy beside him, is he a foreigner?"

The boys also look at them with wide eyes "Who's that cute girl? And 2 handsome boys beside her... How lucky they are."

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness Natsume has passed the exams too." Mikan gulps down her cola as they sit at the park bench<p>

"Mikan got so nervous because me and her have passed the exams due to our report score. That's why she taught you so hard," Ruka's words makes the young girl nods her head "We've been together for almost 10 years, how can I let him join another high school by himself?" she smiles widely to them.

"8 years to be exact," Ruka says again after gulped down his cola.

"At least we'll still be together in the next 3 years, right?"

* * *

><p>"Waa!" the girl gets so excited when her eyes met them. The sapphire and ruby ones "This is amazing! I never thought that both of you will be in the same class as me!"<p>

"First time since we became friend, huh?" the owner of ruby eyes shut his eyes while his back staying at the chair in relax, slightly smiling "And this school's soccer team's asking me to be their member."

The sapphire ones smiles warmly "And I've been asked to be one of the student body member too. Some of them are our ex-seniors in junior high that's why they know about me being the head of student body,"

"I'm going to be the student member in this school," she suddenly says. Getting more attention from her blond friend "Really?" he asks excitedly which she replies more excitedly too "At first, I want to ask for being a manager of our school's soccer team, but the teacher said, no woman in soccer team. Their manager is also a guy," she explains.

"Lame," Natsume sighs in disappointment which makes his two friends laugh "Congratulation then, Natsume," the girl speaks first while patting his shoulder. The boy who can only laugh at first, says "You should try being one of the student body. There'll be a lot of beautiful girl," he smiles widely to make his friend envy.

"As if I'm going to do your suggestion, Ruka. You guys know that I hate being asked by someone," he replies them.

"I want to be the manager and join the student body just to be closer to both of you in this large school. But since both of you are my classmates, I guess I'm lucky enough," she says right before the bell rings and the teacher comes to the class. She's already used to see papers flying to her desk when they're studying, but she never thought that it'll be much more when Natsume and Ruka are in the same class as she does. You don't need to be a smart-ass to know that those papers are from girls. Their fangirls to be exact.

'Please let us get closer to them' and she writes a reply like 'They'll be happy if you do it'

'How can you be their best friend? How envying!' she sighs and sweatdrops to see this kind of letter. She opens another letter until her eyes caught a plain white paper. It's unusual because girls usually write in a colorful paper. Decided to open it the last, now her hands moves as her eyes read every words in it.

'Would you be my girl?'

She blinks several times. It's not that she never had a confession before, but really, in the first week of her senior high school? She takes her pencil to write a reply

'You must be kidding me'

* * *

><p>"The park again," the raven haired boy places his head to the park bench as the blond beside him watches the girl in silent.<p>

"She's just too kind. Giving breads to some poor people every day in the afternoon like this" he smiles "If you're boring, you can go home first, Natsume,"

"Hey, how can you suggest that? It's rare for the three of us to be here together. If it's not because of my soccer training, it's the student body's work of yours." he also fixes his eyes to her.

Afar from them, she's happily giving a bread to the poor kids that usually play in this park "You've grown so well," she pats the kids head. They receive her gift after saying "Thank you, big sister" they smile "Big sister also has grown to be a beautiful woman," one of them suddenly says. Without noticing, her face feels hot by the sudden compliment. A compliment that she never dream of anyone to say "Thank you and go home safely, okay?" she smiles widely to them.

* * *

><p>Since that day, she receives more letter in the class. It doesn't from girls asking about her best friends anymore, now it's mostly asking her. Actually flirting.<p>

'Wanna go out with me?'

'Don't you realize that you're getting more beautiful each day, Mikan?'

'I'll do anything for you. Just be my baby'

and anything related to it. She sighs, decided to reply them with the same 'You must be kidding me' words. Ever since she became the student body secretary, that kind of letter keeps popping out. On her desk, in her locker room, everywhere. And now, she's starting to receive presents too. She sighs deeply after closing her locker.

"Who ever thought that you'll get present in your locker." her eyes bulged to hear the familiar voice.

"Who's it from?"

"N-Natsume?! Ruka is here too?"

"Chill. Yours and Ruka's are just 5 lockers apart from me," the raven haired boy closes his "Since it's raining, let's go straight to the apartment,"

* * *

><p>"Since you guys are so popular, can you tell me what's wrong with them, giving me so many presents?"<p>

They gulp the warm tea in her living room "Are you giving us the poisoned presents?" Natsume realizes the chocolate on the table. It's one of her fan's present.

"I've tasted it and it's not poisoned. Don't be over reacting, Natsume," the room's owner sits between them

"Who knows what they've put in it. Maybe some black magic so we'll be in love with them,"

"I've eaten the gifts from girls and I'm completely fine, Natsume" the blond finally speaks

"I never eat gifts," he says with cold tone "They're the one that force me to receive it,"

"At least be a little bit polite, will you?" Ruka sighs by his friend's attitude. It never change since they first met. "Now back to Mikan," his sapphire moves "I think you're just having a fans club. Congratulation,"

"..." the raven haired boy gulps his drink in silent

"It's not that I hate it, but I don't really like it either," she looks at the reflection of her face on the tea "The question is, what do they actually look at me?"

"You're kind," the dark haired boy speaks first

"and smart,"

"Your appearance is not so bad either,"

"You're the student body's secretary,"

"Without noticing it, you have nice body too,"

"Now that's insulting, Natsume," the blond sighs and says to him before the red faced girl throws him with something. "You just need to gain more attention to yourself, Mikan. Also, you should be aware because some of them is good fans and another one is bad, especially for a girl like you," Ruka caresses her soft brunette before they leave her for the night.

* * *

><p>Another sunday morning. She opens her windows widely to see the sunshine and hear the birds sing. She knows usually, in a time like this, Natsume is practicing soccer while Ruka is waking up late due to last night hard work to finish the student body's work. She changes clothes and decides to go to the market. Buying some foods for the next week because sometimes she needs to cook for both of her best friends too.<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome,"<p>

she smiles to the employee and takes the basket. Her eyes fixes to the cold refrigerator, deciding which vegetable should she buy, when suddenly someone pokes her shoulder.

"Hi," he greets

"Oh you're from my class, right?" the boy nods as a reply "Are you buying foods too?" she looks at his basket that full of many kind of foods

"Mom's order" he says, slightly embarrassed.

Capturing his reddening face, she shakes her head "No need to be embarrassed. How kind of you to help your mother," she smiles at him, making the boy turns his face to hide his red face. "Th-thank you,"

She smiles "It's nice to meet you here, but I gotta go now, so—"

"I'll walk you home," he suddenly says between shudders.

* * *

><p>"This is my apartment. Thank you for accompanying me home," she waves at the boy who waves back at her with happy face. She walks to her room after that.<p>

* * *

><p>Since that day, when Natsume and Ruka are having another business, the boy is always asking her to go home together. That things make the others gossiping it. Until the rumor's heard by them.<p>

They stomps to her room with knitted eyebrows. "Mikan Sakura,"

"Eh?" she sweat-drops, slightly scared of their expression. She's just finished her secretary work when the door flung open.

"Whom are you going home with?" the raven haired boy speaks first with scary, cold, and angry face at the same time.

"T-the boy from our class,"

"Why don't you tell us about it? You can ask one of us if you really need accompany," the blond says

"I don't want to be a burden for both of you. Besides, I never ask about it before. Why suddenly—"

"Now you can," the raven haired kneel in front of her, still with the same mad expression "Are you okay? Anything injured?" he touches her shoulders as his eyes examine her then back to those beautiful hazelnut orbs.

"You guys are over reacting," now it's her turn to laugh hard "It's not that I never walk home with another guy. He's just the same as them. He's kind so you don't need to worry, Ruka, Natsume,"

"We're serious, Mikan," Ruka also kneel, making her stops her speech "If anything bad happen to you," he stops his own words. Leaving it cliff hanging. "Anyway, don't forget to be aware, okay?" he smiles while caressing her hair.

She nods to make him sure "I went straight to home after school. I didn't go to the park either that's why I miss the kids there,"

"How about tomorrow we're going to the park after school? My work has done. How about your practice, Natsume?"

"Easy." he smirks "I'd do anything for my friend, though," then messing her hair. She pouts and punches him for that, but her smile's still glued in her face. Telling them how happy she is now.

* * *

><p>"So?" she asks while looking at her friends face palm. It's lunch time, so as usual they eat together at the rooftop. Both of the boys groan, frustated. "The coach asked me to be the team captain for this coming championship, so he told me to start practicing this afternoon." His eyebrows twinches. The blond also talks "The head of student body is having an accident and currently in the hospital, so today I have to be his replacement for the meeting."<p>

"That's okay. We can do it some other time, right?" she says cheerfully, decided to throw away her disappointment. The boys look at her, unsure. But she nods epicly like it doesn't matter. "We promise. Next time, Mikan, keep our words," Natsume as the representative said, followed by their hands ruffling her hair strands.

* * *

><p>She walks home by herself. Sighing. She's aware of her best friends business, so she shouldn't burden them more. But the feeling of disappointment just can't go away like that. The breads she's prepared in her bag need to be given right away. So she decided to go to the park alone when suddenly someone calls her name. She can't help but turn her head behind. "Oh, it's you."<p>

"Are you going home, Mikan?" his question receives a nod and a force smile from her. "I'll be your accompany if you don't mind." he said.

"Really? I need to go to the park for awhile. Is it okay for you?" she asks whether he's sure or not. The boy smiles then nod for the agreement. They walks side by side while talking about the student council since both of them are in it. Once they arrived at the park, she asks him to sit while she opens her bag. "Wait for a moment, okay?" then she takes out the breads after calling the orphan girl name. The boy stares at her beautiful figure. When she smiles and give them bread kindly. When she laughs.

He couldn't help but lock his gaze straight to her. He always admits that he has a crush on their student body's secretary, but after seeing this he's sure that he's already fallen in love with her. Even he isn't aware of drops of rain pouring them. "I think we need to go home. I'm sorry for making you like this. Where's your home? I'll accompany you to the train station if it's needed." She said. He shook his head as an answer. "My home is near yours. But I think it's better if we go to your house since it's nearer. I can borrow your towel if you don't mind."

* * *

><p>"Here's the towel. Drink the warm tea so you won't be catch by cold." she said. Unconciously from her, he bends down his head with red face because of her uniform. It's already transparent. He gulps the drink but it still doesn't help. He feels even warmer. In the other side, she can't just leave the guest by himself. It won't be polite, she thinks. But she doesn't aware of herself since she's lived with Natsume and Ruka for a long time. If her appearance is not appropriate, they'll tell her right away.<p>

"M-mikan," The boy can't help but walk near her. "Is it usual for you to dress like that?" The girl stunned by the question. Of course it's usual since it's their uniform. So she nods without realizing his reddened face. The boy sits next to her and draws his face closer. "You're the one that flirt with me first. So I think it's alright if I do it to you," and suddenly he kissed her neck, making the brunette shock. Her brain works when her eyes look down at her body. Revealing her underwear. Her face blush madly then moan due to his hard suck. "S-stop!" she tries to push him, but failed.

"N-no!" She pushes him harder, but he's still unmoved.

"Remember, Mikan, We're grown up boy. We can't be tamed that easily," he says while humming her scent, making her disgust him more. "I love you." She heard it clearly. But it's not the kind of love confession she's dreaming all the time. It's not gentle. "I love you ever since you become the secretary. So, please love me back from the way I—,"

"You bastard! What the hell were you doing?!" her sight blurred. But she can hear that familiar voice after the door flew open. A couple of fist dodges is filling the room as her concis ness disappeared.

* * *

><p>The light itches her when she suddenly opens her eyes. Two shadows come covered the lamp from damaging her eyes. "Thank goodness," It's Ruka's voice she heard.<p>

"Ruka, where am I?" she moves her head continuosly until she realized she slept on the sofa. Her brows twitches when the headache hit her after waking up suddenly. In front of her, Natsume sits with annoyed face, looking straight to her hazel eyes. "Natsume, what's happened to me?"

"You asked me what's happened?" his eyebrows twitches more "I should've been the one that asked you that question," his teeth gritted. The other two student went silent to hear his mad voice. The brunette can't even blink while looking at him totally mad at her. "Don't you know what you were doing and all the risks it would cause?!" he grips her shoulders hard, but she doesn't feel a thing when her eyes realized his desperation.

"Natsume told me that you bring a boy here by yourself," the blond began to speak.

"Tch,"

"And suddenly he...attacked you. Natsume said he's late to save you so..,"

"Is that you, Natsume? The one that punches that guy?" her pitch cut Ruka's words. The raven haired guy doesn't care if she's going to be mad at her for beating someone. But, unexpectedly, she hugs him tight. "Thank you." she said between trembling. "Thank you very much for saving me. You aren't late, Natsume. Thank you." the endless murmur of thank you come out from her mouth as Natsume can't help his bulging eyes and numb body to hug her back without saying a word.

Without their notice, another 15 years old guy is feeling weird inside his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you think it's too hot, Ruka?"

The blond nods in silence while wiping his endless sweat all over the face. His mother is a foreigner, so no wonder if he isn't quite strong with the heat. Realizing that, the brunette takes her handkerchief then wipes him too. "You never change, Ruka, your face's already red like a tomato," she giggles. "Why don't you ask me to just accompany you home or bring an umbrella, or give you the sunscreen lotion?" They are currently on the student body's summer camp. Usually Ruka wouldn't come to this kind of camp, but since Mikan asked him, he said he doesn't mind.

But now she feels guilty by the look of him. "We can go home now, Ruka." They sit on the beach while the other student playing on the sea. He quickly shakes his head then rub her hair "I came here because I want to experience the camp. Usually I didn't come because there's no friend as fun as you and Natsume, that's why." This first year of senior high school is different. Mikan is joining him on the student body, while Natsume is having a summer camp too for his soccer team since he successfully lead them to be the winner on the last match.

"Are you sure?" she asks once again. Receiving a big nod from the blond happily. She smiles after that "If you need help, just call me, okay?"

* * *

><p>"What?! Daring challenge?!" She shrieks to hear that from their head of student body. It's the challenge for a couple student to go inside the forest and stay there for an hour. "So, first, take your lottery, guys." Then he gives them a boxes with paper. The young brunette can only pray to have a pair with a certain blond guy, but who knows what she will have. She can just pray for her luck to come at the right moment.<p>

And she got it!

"Ruka! Thank goodness!" as the blond raise the same number as her. The other female student feels so jealous about this unexpected situation. Some of them is screaming like a crazy fangirls, some other is telling her how envying she is (the same with the boys toward Ruka), the other one is mocking her and thinking about some bullying for her. "Don't do anything inappropriate, Sakura." that's what they say then receiving a glare from the brunette.

"So, good luck everyone!"

* * *

><p>"Wh-where are we heading, R-ruka?"<p>

"The forest, Mikan." the blond answers calmly.

"Wh-why? It's dark. I hate it."

"I thought you aren't scare of anything." He says with a slight of surprise. He never thought that Mikan Sakura is afraid of something. And that something is actually a darkness.

"I-I'm not scared. It-It's just...," she grips his hands tightly again. "I hate being surprised by anything. Darkness is not good for our heart." The blond falls silent for a couple of minutes. Feeling really stupid. Then later, he laughs very hard. "I'm so stupid to think that you're afraid of something," still laughing "What is the relation between darkness and your heart?" then laugh out loud like there's no boundaries in this forest.

"S-stop laughing at me, Ruka," she punches him while pouting "Even though your laugh is helping me not to be scared anymore." the blond then wink at her after managing his laugh into a giggle. "Told 'ya, I'd protect you no matter what." he grins like a small boy. A grin that he only showed to her.

The brunette now can step and walk normally, though she still holds Ruka's arm. "You really are a good gentle man, Ruka. For a short time, you can make a woman feel save beside you. I'm truly grateful to have a friend like you." Little did she knows, the blond's eyes have been widened with a slight of blush in his cheeks. But not until she continues her words. "You're just the opposite of Natsume. But I just wish that both of you is here accompany me."

A slight sting comes across him. "Is the head of student body the only one left in the cottage?" she asks again. Receiving a nod as his answer. A few minutes of silence until she realizes something wrong with him "Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

He nods silently.

"Are you sick?" she asks worriedly.

He nods again with a slight smile.

"What's wrong?"

"...,"

"Ru—,"

"Is Natsume still in the same level as me in your mind?"

Both of their steps remain still. Unmoved. The girl looks at him in confusion. "Of course. You guys are my best friends. My bestest friend even."

"But you keep comparing me to him."

"I also compare you with him when I'm with him. I always told him to be good like Ruka." she laughs "Why?"

"It's just.. different." the blond making the silence hard to her. "It's like you are so into him." The girl finally open her eyes wide.

"..."

"..."

"Mikan,"

"Y-yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend instead?"

* * *

><p>Ever since the summer camp finished, she decided to avoid both Ruka and Natsume at the same time. Remembering the confession Ruka told her is already embarrassing enough. She knows that Ruka is aware of her behavior, but she can't—They can't—simply tell Natsume about this. They've promised that they'll be friends forever. And that promise will be broke once the two of them is dating then left the other one just like that.<p>

She covered her face with pillow again. She doesn't want that to happen! She hasn't came out from her room today even though it's already 5 p.m. She told them yesterday that she wants to finish the summer homework alone. Ruka, the one that realize her reason, says okay. While the raven haired friend is slightly suspicious with her behavior lately due to his strong instinct. She doesn't want to tell him. Not now. Not yet. Her heart is not ready to see Natsume's expression.

"_Will you be my girlfriend instead?"_

Her face blushes madly to remember that line. "What should I do? What should I say to him?" she mumbles it herself though she knows Ruka will wait for the answer patiently until she really can decide.

Knock. Knock.

Her eyes snaps open then turns her head to the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Her eyes finally widened to realize that it's not from the door. It's called another door by a certain guy she knows so well. Her head turns the opposite and surprised by the tall man on her balcony. "Natsume! You scared me to death, damn it!" She yells at her neighbor. Ruka's room is beside him, so that's why Natsume is in the middle, giving him more access to jump to their balcony. "And I thought you did your homework," he raises his eyebrows as a matter of fact-ly.

"Ngg..That..," she can't answer properly. She had finished the homework since the beginning of summer holiday. She always does that since long ago.

"You always finish it before us, Little girl." he steps inside her room for a cooler situation. "So we can look at your homework, right?" he raises her mathematics' notebook that she lent him before their summer camp. Her voice's locked. Knocked out by his sudden attack. He steps forward, she steps backward. He continues to step until her back hit the wall. "You can't lie, Mikan. Both you and Ruka, can't lie to me," he traps her with his blood shot eyes with a slight of angriness.

"N-natsume, I..,"

"Don't hide anything from me." his face's getting nearer to her, making her hold her breath. He touches her weakness, her lips, with his thumb. Being weak when he touches her, she can't stop her sudden out burst from her own mouth "Ruka asked me to be his girlfriend."

His eyes bulged to hear that from the brunette. She looked on the floor, hands covering her mouth with guilty. "Is that all? Is that the only thing you hide from me?" He asks after he manages to normalized his expression.

The girl nods "I'm not planning to hide it from you. It's...It's just embarrassing. I can't tell you that easily. I don't want to hurt you. I—," there are still thousands reasons that she wants to tell, but he quickly cut her. "Hurt me? For what?" the girl looks up to face the expressionless guy in front of her.

"I thought you'll be mad if we're together," the innocence of her makes him want to clench his teeth.

"Then decide it yourself." After saying that, he walks back to the balcony. "If you think it's better to be with him, then say yes. But, if you think it'll just hurt anyone, then reject him." he blurts it without mercy. Without thinking of the sting that came across their teenage heart. Leaving the girl stuns and couldn't speak.

* * *

><p>Since Natsume's counter attack, they becomes further than before. Mikan is still trying to avoid Ruka and his busy work of student body. In the other hand, Natsume is getting busier in his club so he won't meet up with them so often. The female students look at this situation as big opportunity. There's always some love confession for both the blond and the raven haired boy whether it's only a rumor, or she looks at it directly.<p>

When Ruka phones her to asks the answer of his love confession, she tells him that she still doesn't know. Then they talk about how he misses her even though they're in the same class, how he rejects the girls by saying he's already fallen in love with another beautiful girl that refers to her, making the brunette blush on her own room. She thought that it'll be very nice to have a boyfriend as good as Ruka, but there's still something hanging on her mind, making it hard for her just to say yes.

* * *

><p>"Fuck," Hearing that curse in the middle of the autumn is an understatement. But, it's not weird if a certain raven haired's soccer captain that said that. Besides, it'll be very cool in some girls' opinion. The brunette steal her gaze to her back and examining the best keeper in their school. His long sleeve uniform is a little bit untidy because he's too lazy to ironing it. There's already a few girls approaching him to give their handkerchief and ask whether he's okay or not, but he rejected them and said that he's just practicing this morning that's why he sweats a lot. The girls is like cheering him to win the next match. The fangirls of Ruka is also cheering him because the blond is currently overseas with his mother.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gyaa!" the raven haired boy opens his eyes lazily after hearing a loud thud and weird noise on his balcony. He sit down from his laying position in the sofa. Then he walks toward the balcony to only see a clumsy brunette rubbing her knees.<p>

"What are you doing, stupid?"

"Natsume, I didn't mean to wake you up really," she closes her palms in front of her face to apology. His red eyes look at the floor. There's one packs of big bento and a box of emergency kit. "I just want to sneak into your room silently since you usually not lock your window. I'm sorry."

"Sneak in? Are you a thief?" then he walks inside again, signaling her to walk too.

"You're sick, right?" she says after putting her thing on his table. "Whoa! It's been a while since I'm here, but it's so messy," the boy glares by her comment, but the girl is already put her sleeve up. "You can eat the food. I'll clean your room first, okay?" With that word and the sound of vacuum cleaner, he opens up her lunch box. There're squid sausage, onigiri, and a lot more cute food. He slightly laughs by her un-change childish behavior.

"Are you finish eating, Natsume?" asks the girl a few minutes after cleaning the room. His room is not really dirty because he turns on the air conditioner non stop everyday. It's just his clothes and books is everywhere and not in the right place, that's why it's not so hard for her to clean it. The boy looks up to her then looks lazily to the television again in his laying position. "I'm full." That's the only thing he said.

"Liar," she sits hard next to him, making the sofa moved and receiving his glare. "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your right hand, little boy,"

"Why should I? And don't call me that!" She knows very well that he doesn't like to be called like that.

But unexpected to him, she grabs his hand. The boy can't help but let out a loud groan because of the sting. "Like what I've thought it is." She put his sleeve up to see the bulge in his wrist that look sore. "Hand injury, Mr. Keeper?"

"Tch, It's not injury. I made it myself in the practice, so I won't call this as inj—Ugh! Quit pinching it, damn it!"

"It's bad for you," she takes some medicine from the emergency kit she bought. "It's making you had a fever," then she put a tablet on his table "I'll fed you so you can take your medicine after," before the boy could deny again, she's already talked "I cooked everything you like, but you still don't finish it. So, I assume your right hand is injured."

* * *

><p>The room is back to the quiet situation after the water from the sink stop. Mikan has already cleaned all the dishes, while Natsume is sitting on the couch with more relaxed feeling. The girl then follows him to sit on the couch "Need anything else, Natsume?" she said before yawning.<p>

"I need you to shut up and sleep. It's 11 p.m already. Don't you sleep or study?"

"I've planned to visit you after school, so right after the school over at 5 p.m, I studied awhile before quickly cook," he understands her words from the full lunch box she bought with her.

"Aren't you going back to your room to sleep?"

"How can I leave someone injured alone? Beside, tomorrow is sunday, so I guess it'll be counted as a sleep-over party." She closes her eyes peacefully. "We are best friend after all."

"But remember, I'm a boy, Idiot," then he moves closer, so their hand meet. The girl quickly snaps open her eyes then glare at him. "Natsume, stop joking! I'm sleepy! Why can't you be calm like Ruka?" she sighs then close her eyes again, but not the raven haired boy.

"Why is it always him?" his mumbles is loud enough for her to hear. "Oh, you've already dated him, that's why," he rolls his eyes boringly then pretend to be sleeping while Mikan sit back and eyeing him.

"I haven't answered him, Natsume," she says, making Natsume opens his eyes again lazily. "I can't reject him, yet, I don't think it's the best for me to be with him. He's too nice, compared to me."

"It's not you're going to compete him if you say yes." He says as a matter of fact-ly. Her head feels so dizzy. She wants to yell and scream to him. Asking if he's okay with the decision or something is bothering him. She just wants to hear a slight care from this king of ignorance.

"What about you?" she blurts out while closing her eyes. "If you're the one that should answer him, what would you say?"

"I'd say no." He answers shortly, yet, so direct. "I'd like to keep this friendship forever."

"...,"

"If you still want to keep our relationship close, I guess it's not hard to say that. But I think me and Ruka are not in the same level in your mind anymore." and the remain night stays silent until dawn.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is Natsume still in the same level as me in your mind?"<em>

She remembers those line even when the winter snow is already pour so hard. It's one month before Christmas and Ruka Nogi is asking her to go on a date. He says she should prepare for another confession because it looks like he's already been forgotten. Don't have any reason to reject the invitation, she's already dressed up with a big fashionable bag as accessories. She sits and walks nervously until the door bell rings, signaling a certain blond that keeps acrossing her mind from a couple minutes ago.

"Shall we go, beautiful?" His 100 watt's smile is shown.

"Don't compliment me too much, Ruka," she giggles then take his hand of opportunity.

* * *

><p>The rest of their date is awesome. He asks her to choose any games in the park. If her mind stuck, he gives her advice for a cool games which makes her more excited. When sun sets, they sits on the whirlwind to get the better view of the sky with hot chocolate in their hands.<p>

"Beautiful," the girl compliment first.

"Not as beautiful as you." the words from the man, making the brunette blushes madly. The remaining time is left with laugh from their childhood story and Ruka's experience in the student council. She thanks god that there's no awkward moment between them, despite the fact of his confession. That moment last until they walks home. "Mikan, may I know your answer now?"

The girl stuns. Her head held high to face his blue eyes. "Ruka, do you remember today's date?" she says seriously, so the boy looks at his watch and surprised by the combination of the date. "It's...,"

* * *

><p>The raven haired boy sit boringly on the sofa in front of his TV set. Because of the winter holiday, he has a lot of free time, making him remember thing that he shouldn't remember. That thing is actually something that he didn't remember, because there are always two person that reminds him about that in the midnight when the clock strikes 12 a.m. But he should aware of the fact that his best friends are having their own time today, and he thinks it's not important for them anymore.<p>

Ding. Dong.

His mind stops thinking. He eyed the door for awhile, remembering if he should receive a postcard in this late hour of the day. 6 p.m. Late enough, he thinks. So he walks slowly then open the door lazily. But the thing he sees is surprised him more.

"Happy birthday, Natsume!" both of them yell in unison. On the brunette's hands is a round soccer ball cake that he bet is a homemade cake made by herself. Natsume realizes Ruka's smile is back like before he confess to Mikan. "We're sorry today's surprise is too late because, you know, we want to surprise you more," the blond grins even after the raven haired elbowed him playfully. "Party time maybe?" the brunette girl finally speaks then breaks into his room and making a mess.

"Hey, Natsume," the blond speaks softly when Mikan walks to the kitchen.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I've confessed my feeling to her,"

"I feel that, though," he slightly lie so Ruka would thought he didn't know about it. "I wonder what she answered," he's prepared his heart for this. He's sure their date this afternoon was success.

"She rejected me." Ruka sighs. Natsume's eyes bulged for a second then look at him "She said it's better to be friend instead. She said it's not good for the three of us." then he continues "I'm sorry that I forgot your birthday because I'm too eager to date her. I'm such a pathetic friend. I don't deserve—,"

"What are you talking about?" the raven haired boy smiles slightly, but his friend knows that little smile means a lot. "We've been friend since baby. Before she came. So, I always think if both of us is the genuine friend," The blond eyes widened to hear that from Natsume. He never thought that this expressionless and careless boy would say that. Would call him as best friend. "Thank you," he said "Thanks a lot, Natsume."


	6. Chapter 6

**16 Years Old**

* * *

><p>Their second year of high school has started. Ruka Nogi as the new chief of student body and is giving the speech on the beginning of the year. Some of the new girls sight is glued to the infamous captain of soccer team. Some boys are also looking at a certain brunette at the podium near Ruka who is called as the secretary of student body. But, there is one boy that doesn't blink nor move his sight from the moment she went inside the hall.<p>

"Sakura-senpai," She turns to hear someone calling her name right after the ceremony. Every student have been inside their room, she also gets going before the time's up. But, right after she turns back, there is standing a grey haired boy with a slight smile "Remember me?" With a few blink and the use of her brain, her eyes bulged with hand covering her mouth. "I-is it you?" her face couldn't help but blushing madly.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"So why are you going home alone and earlier than us again?"

"Stop interrogating me, Natsume," as she pours the syrup to their glass with pink cheeks

"And what's wrong with your over-do blush on?" Ruka mocks her while touching her cheeks

"You too, Ruka! What is wrong with you two? I didn't use blush on!" she puts down the pitcher then bang her head to the wooden table.

"Hey, you'll be more idiot than before," said Natsume, receiving a death glare from Mikan.

"What's going on, really?"

"..."

"The new student," she begins to speak "One of them was my playground's friend,"

"And?"

She eyed both the blond and the raven haired "He's suffering with illness. That's why he postponed his high school one year. Actually he's in the same age with us." quiet a moment then continues "Long time ago. I didn't have many friends, neither did him. So both of us is really close to each other. When the graduation came, we cried because he needs to move abroad. But, be-before that..," she gulps then continue "He promise me a marriage,"

"What?" both of her best friends yell in unison.

"H-he gave me a flower ring. Telling me to wait for him until we grew up. Then he'll come and propose me."

"That's little boy's promise, there's no way—,"

"There is way!" she cuts the raven haired boy "He accompany me home today. He asked whether I still remember the promise. Then he asked me about my answer." Some un-describe-able feeling come across the boys mind. Ruka knows this feeling, but Natsume's still trying hard to deny.

"So, your answer?" Natsume talks again after finishing his drink.

"I still can't decide." the girl shakes her head unsure "Long time ago. I really had feeling toward him. Maybe, he's the first and the one and only crush I ever had. But, I just.. don't know."

"Decide it yourself. Then if you need help, you can call us. I think that's all because I've been so sleepy." the raven haired stands then followed by Ruka. "Good night,"

* * *

><p>"Ruka?" The brunette notices a blond boy stands before her in front of his front door.<p>

"Going together?"

"It's been awhile since we walk together," The boy nods as both of them walk while chatting about anything. They never stop talking because there's so much to say since they've been friend from little.

"Anyway," Ruka tries to change the topic. "About the boy you're talking about..,"

"Hmm?" the girl looks him in the eyes while waiting him to speak.

"I don't want you to accept him,"

The wind breezes as their step stops. The brunette looks at him, slightly blushing. She knows his reason too well. He had confession toward her a few month ago and there's no way he lets the girl he loves to go with someone else he didn't know. "I still think about it, Ruka. It's not that I'll answer him immediately. He said he'd wait as long as I want to," the blond swift his sight away from her to the front as he walks in silence.

"Anyway, where's Natsume? Do you know what he's currently doing?" It's her turn to swift the topic, she thinks.

"His schedule seems tougher these days. I don't know what the team is up to, but he often went home very late." True that Mikan hasn't met Natsume since a couple days ago. At school, he sleeps at class, then practices soccer so there's no time for him to chat with them. But, as long as she can remember, they don't have an upcoming match in a short time. "I wonder if he's okay," she sighs then walks faster like Ruka so they won't be late.

* * *

><p>9 p.m. The brunette stretches her hands after a long review of her student body's job and the lesson. She walks to the kitchen to take some lemonade before going to bed. Suddenly, her bell door rings. "Coming~" she gulps down a bit of her drink then run to the door. "Oh!" Her smile widened, but only for a split second, because of the person in front of her is not in a good condition. "Natsume, what were you doing?" she catches his wrist then suddenly he falls to her. She balanced herself then grab him on the back "Hey!" panic.<p>

"Who do you think you 'hey' at?" The bossy Natsume frowns madly at her. But she won't bother. She never scare of his kind of expression. And now she's still shock enough to see her best friend drunk. His face slightly blush. His big rough palm because of the keeper training grabs her shoulder like he's going to fall soon. "Natsume Hyuuga," threatening him "What do you think you were doing? Who teach you to drink?"

"Tch," he let go of his hand then walks inside without her permission. "I want to eat. Cook me something, Mikan!"

Before he manages to sit on her sofa, she quickly grabs him so he'll look at her face to face "What do you think of me? Your housemaid? Get a grip of yourself, Natsume! Why are you drunk?!" she asks once again, more angry. "I'll take a glass of water for you so—,"

Her words cut out by the sudden motion Natsume takes her. He pinned her on the wall. Trapping her between his muscular arms. "What do you think _I'm_ doing you said?" her brows furrow once again "You don't need to know who teach me drinking because I was doing it myself because of _you_. Yes, _you, Mikan Sakura_. You are the reason I'm like this. In this state. Drunk." He doesn't blink and neither does she. She's too shock and speechless to hear his long statement.

"That's not a rational reason, Natsume. Why are you drunk because of me?" She puts her palms in his cheeks with care because the boy's expression has changed from anger to desperation.

"Do you even need to ask?" He slaps her hands and in a milisecond his face has been so close to the wall, his lips meets her fully in the lips.

"Natsume, sto—!"

Instead of hearing her words, he keeps doing it. Kissing her with desperate feeling like there's no tomorrow. "Don't ask me to stop, Mikan," her breath is so quick that now she can't argue him back. When she peeks, her eyes once again widened by the face he's making. Desperation until it's unbearable for him to hold his tears anymore. But there's no tears in his face. Not a single trace of it. There's only that expression. The expression he shown her once and only this time.

"Don't ask me. Ask your fucking childhood friend to stop," he says in the middle of kissing her bravely. "Ask him to stop bothering you with the damn promise. Because if he won't, I'll come to him and have a great talk with fists. And if I do that, I'll be out of the school we've been together. Do you want it to happen? Do you?" He pulls her to his embrace. "But sorry, Mikan, I don't. I don't want to let go of both of my best friends, especially you."

"He's ill, Natsume. Please don't do it to him. I'll finish this matter by myself just don't—,"

He pinned her back to the wall. Angriness back to his face. "And now you're on his side. Do you know how much jealousy that I should get rid off myself? Deny it making me feel it more and I hate it!" his lips once again touch her. More forceful. The girl can't even push him with her hands on his chest, because he takes all her breath away together with her energy away. "Nat—," Another split second of situation happen in front of her very eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Natsume?!" A familiar blond's voice spread in her whole room. The raven haired boy has already flat on the floor, below him, with his annoying stoic expression. Ruka is still holding his anger quite well to not punch him.

"Ruka," that's the only thing he says first. "The white knight in shining armor." Both of his friends are silent to hear him. The blushing Mikan and also Ruka with his slight furrow brows. "Do you think I didn't know about your confession before? You want to make her yours yourself by not telling me and lying?" Mikan can only widened her eyes, covering her swollen lips with her palms, while Ruka Nogi's blue eyes blazes in shock. "You're even crueler. Cruel best friend."

A loud punch can be heard in the room. A punch from blond boy's fist. His teeth gritted. "It's not my intention. I just don't want you to hurt. I don't know what to say. Don't judge me with your wrong conclusion, Natsume."

"Do you think it's not hurt to be left alone? Without parents. Without your best friend since baby. Without the very first girl that claimed herself to be your best friend while you struggle inside not to make her yours because you respect your blond best friend? Is that your definition of not hurting me?"

"Shut up, Natsume!" He punches him once again with raging breath. Then the raven haired push him to the ground, posing to take a revenge. "You think I can't punch you back, eh?" His fist flying.

But it stops by the grab of someone's.

"Both of you, stop it!" She yells. She pulls them with full force outside her room until they stands in front of their own room. "Ruka, go inside your room. Now." This is the first time he looks so expressionless to her. "Natsume, stop your bleeding with the first aid on your table in front of the TV set. And just for you to remember, I can't forgive your doing a moment ago." then she moves back "The same with you, Ruka. I don't want to see you both outside the room until tomorrow morning for going to school."

She looks mad. Really mad. "Now, go inside or I won't talk to both of you anymore." They quickly finds their keys and disappear inside. Leaving her alone. Then she walks to her room, slams the door and locks it before falls to the floor together with the streaming of her tears. She covered her still swollen lips. Her face pink. She hiccups because of the pain of her crying. She knows they'll never be the same as before anymore.

It's the first time looking at them fighting. Ruka looked hurt because his friend didn't believe him anymore deep inside. Natsume words about them, telling her how much pain he carried with him while she can't examine his feeling quicker.

"I'm such an idiot,"


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry." she bows deeply toward him "I can't keep the promise,"

"Why?"

She can't find her own voice just to answer him immediately. "I just can't. My feeling is not the same as before anymore. I think you also mistaken the feeling inside of you,"

"I tried to be healthy then find you," He smiles sadly at her "I don't know if it's change or not," shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry," she can feel that she's the antagonist here.

"Same old Mikan. The kind Mikan Sakura I adore so much. Maybe, you're right. It's not love,"

"...I hope you can find the right person soon,"

"I hope you're also happy with the right person." he says "May I know the lucky guy?"

Her eyes meets his grey. Speechless. "W-what do you mean?"

"I know deep inside you've already had someone. That's why you know that your feeling toward me is different than him." She stuns to hear him talk. Unable to find the right words again. Is it? Is it really someone? "If you can't tell me, it's okay. I'll still pray for your happiness, Mikan. Good bye." the boy brushes her brunette then walks away. But not for the girl. She still stuns, processing every words he said. "Someone?" unconciously her hand moves upward to touch her lips. "Which one?" her words're swallowed by the wind immediately.

* * *

><p>"Where's everyone?" she asks her friends about the almost-empty class.<p>

"They went home earlier," the gossip girls response her lazily.

"Do you see Ruka and Natsume?" _why's my breath hitches?_

The girls suddenly surround her. One of the five takes her mobile then calls someone. "Some seniors hate your guts, Sakura."

The brunette immediately changes her expression "About what?"

"About your clingly toward Ruka and Natsume."

"I have nothing to do with it. They are my best friends so I guess it's normal."

Bunches of senior girls came to their class. As the full-make up girl push her until she's almost fall. "Hey! Watch what you're doing!" She yells.

"Watch what you're saying to your senior, brat." She holds her chin after grabbing some of her hairs.

Her brows twitches "Can you let go of me? Because it's getting hurt—ugh!"

"Watch your mouth," she hisses to the brunette. "I'm your senior so listen to me or you'll die. I won't allow you to be near of Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi because we adore him, and we don't want to see him on the same frame with an ugly girl like you."

"Is it the way senior treat her junior? I don't want to do it," she answers bravely, only to receive a few slaps from her in the face.

"Obey me,"

"I won't," then they slaps her again until her cheeks bleed. Her brows knotted by the way they grabs her hair to harsh. Her breath stops when someone kicks her on the stomach.

"Obey me now, little girl?"

"I...won't," still "I won't let my best friends to go near bitches like you all," with her words, they go mad and slaps her more. With some yelling of frustation and madness. The yells that is a few octave higher, damaging her ears.

They pull her hairs so she'll stand in front of them. "Brat!" then kick her with her shoes. Hard. Until she falls to the ground a few feets away from them. Her head meets the edge of the desk so it produces blood streaming down from her. She coughs when they, once again, grabs her, but now in the neck. She can't breath at all now. She wanted to kick them back, but her energy has been used to face the pain. She wants them to let go of her, but her neck is grabbed by them too tight.

"Now your last opportunity to live peacefully in this school, dear secretary," they mocks "Tell me that you won't go near Natsume and Ruka anymore," How can she talk if she can't breath anymore. The world seems blur, spinning, almost dark in her eyes. She won't say it even she died, but she doesn't want to die in this bitches hands also. They chuckle to see her state. Those bully. She won't lose to them. Not a chance. But she needs someone to help her, to safe her life at least for breathing.

In the last second of her first minute without air, the bitch hand disappear from her body. She falls on the hard cold floor when her ears hear a loud thud and yell and everyone in the room runs outside like running for their life. Then she heard a quick steps toward her and those warm hold touches her. "Mikan!" that voice "Mikan, wake up!" he doesn't pinch her cheeks like usually he wakes her up. She assume the warmth is from the blazer of him because it's full of his aroma.

He picks her up from the cold floor to his warm embrace. "Mikan, please be okay,"

"Don't take me to the hospital." she said with her small weak voice "Don't take me to the place we all hate, Natsume." her hazel eyes opens slightly to meet up with those blood shot eyes. "Don't take me to the place where our parents died." He doesn't answer nor say a single words. Quickly, he runs outside the school building, in the middle of the rain trying to cover her so the cold rain won't get a chance to touch her skin. Especially her wounded skin which will be very itchy.

* * *

><p>"I don't take you to the hospital now. But tomorrow, or when your condition's getting better, we should go there to check your condition," he says while searching for the first aid box in his room. They are in his room currently because he didn't bother to search for her room key.<p>

"Were you there all the time?"

"If I were there from the beginning, I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you. Those bitches." he hisses.

"We have the same opinion about them, huh, Natsume," she sits herself up so it'll be more comfortable for them to talk. "So how can you safe me there?"

"Don't joke while your condition's like this," The boy sits beside her with clean warm water in the bowl. "I was on my way home when drops of water suddenly fall. Then suddenly some weird feeling approached me."

She was speechless to hear him being so honest. "Was that also happening when that guy attack me at home a long time ago?"

He nods while cleaning her bruises carefully so she won't feel the sting. "Are you okay?" she hisses a bit then shakes her head. "I swear I'll report those bitches to the teachers soon," she chuckles to hear Natsume being so emotionally angry. It's just he's been expressionless for a long time.

They're quiet until Natsume finished his treatment and give her Iodine for the wound. "I'm sorry," the raven haired boy suddenly said then turn his sight to her hazel "I'm sorry for everything I've done when I was drunk."

Remembering the scene, she turns her gaze away with slight blush. "It's okay, I think,"

"I don't need you to forgive me right away,"

"I know."

"But everything I said," he stops to gain the girl attention "My word's not a lie. They are all my true feeling that I can't tell you once I'm not drunk anymore," Her eyes bulged to hear that from Natsume Hyuuga. "That was my first and last drunk if you don't like me to do it or there's no situation that needs it."

"No situation can be solved by drinking," she corrects his words.

"I'm sorry for taking your first kiss," Her face now is very heated, red as an apple.

"H-how did you know?!" she asks him slightly mad and he finds it amusing.

"Because there's no way you've been kissed before the age of eight when we first met."

"..." She grumbles between her un-avoid-able speechless.

"But you can also have mine." her sight lit up to his "If you don't mind,"

"Y-your first...kiss?"

"What else? So we're tie."

"Really?!" She asks in full shockness "Natsume Hyuuga never kiss until the age of 16?!"

"You expect me to kiss those bitches of fangirls?" He asks in disbelieve.

"How can you be so good then..," she quickly wants to gulps down her sudden word, but it's already spilled, looking at Natsume's wide eyes.

"Just what do you think of me, heh, Mikan?" He playfully walks toward her then sit on the bed beside her. "Spill it," he threaten her by the close gap between their face.

"I-aa-I thought you are a playboy, b-because your whole image's just the opposite of Ruka," she hates the tremble in her voice.

"So you want Ruka's first kiss then?" he's back to his stoic face, but it still near her. "Go ahead then, he still have it. I know him after all."

"D-don't talk about kiss while we're here alone with no watcher, Natsume. You're just impossible!" she puts her face down. She doesn't even know why she can't simply push him away.

"i know what you're thinking. If Ruka comes then ask you to kiss him, you'll accept, right?"

"No! How cheap I can be, you idiot!" She's pissed by his words.

"If he kisses you with force then you also can't punch him, right? Just like what you've done to me," She, once again, speechless by his words. He decided to put her face more low to hide the blush of embarrassment in her whole face. "Hey, Mikan," his voice collects its seriousness back. "If I say I want to kiss you now, with no force, will you accept me?" her eyes bulge. "Or you'll run to Ruka?" She really hate this kind of question. His kind of latest questions.

His face's getting nearer to her. Her breath's also getting faster but no words come out. "If you keep quiet and not pushing me, I'll consider it as a yes, Mikan." getting nearer again. "Come on, push me then run to Ruka. Don't make me dreaming of you accepting my confession, Mikan. Please," There he sounds desperate again. It's like he wants her but he can't have her. He really thinks he can't have her because of him, his only best friend.

"Do you really want me to push you?" she asks him back.

"You know my answer, right?" closer again.

"Then why?"

"I'm not the kind and gentleman like him. I'd rather punch others than talks first. If it's not for both of you, I've had so many fight in school perhaps." his breath brushes her face, and so does she. With a few centimeters his lips touching hers, he stops then withdraw. Stands up then walks away from her. "I'm sorry to make you think about it too much," he said while taking something. "You had a fever. Here's the medicine," he puts the tablet on her hand. The same medicine she gave him at that time. "Now sleep. I won't do anything to you. I promise. I promise you and also Ruka for this."

* * *

><p>"Mommy? Daddy?" she feels no touch from her parents. "Grandpa?" and also her dear grandfather. She doesn't know why she's back to her 5 years old being in the middle of white room. Then the situation becomes so dark. "Where am I?" She doesn't see anything, but she can feel the grab in her shoulders, slowly moving down to her palms, grabbing her with care. "Who?" and the room becomes so bright again. She runs by the pull of their hands. The blond boy and the raven haired.<p>

Her smile widened brightly until suddenly they stop running. Staying at their place with no expression toward each other. Slowly they begin to let go of her hands "Natsume?" looks at her left. "Ruka?" at the right. Then they turns away from her to walk to the opposite direction. "Wait!" She wants to run to them, but she can only choose one. Because they run in the different road. She stays still, unmoved, because she's to scared of turning her heads away from one of them.

"Ru? Nat?" Her palms grip anything in her hands so tightly. "Why?" her eyes feel so hot, but she doesn't want to cry. No. Not now. Not for the sake of them. "D-don't...,"

"Mikan?" In the alternate universe of hers, the raven haired boy approach her in panic. The girl looks terribly suffer with closed eyes. Her breath quickening. Her palms fisting while grabbing the blanket that covering her. "Mikan, wake up!"

"D-don't leave me," her face is so red "Please," the white dew in front of her mouth as the sign of her overly high temperature body. "Yo-you are the only things left in this world for me," her face becomes more tense. Natsume Hyuuga checks her with the thermometer and also his back of hand on her head.

"Mikan, I really shouldn't take your suggestion to not going to the hospital." He says his regret after looking at the thermometer. 35 degree. "Mikan, please wake up,"

"DON'T!" She jumps from her pillow to the front. Quickly, he takes her in his embrace full of warmth from his body. "Don't leave me," she grips his shirt tightly. Her warm tears drops on his shirt but he doesn't mind.

"Mikan, I'm here, don't worry."

"Ruka," she continues to ramble things.

"Should I take you to him now?"

"It can't be happening. It's too late. I can't see him anymore,"

He pulls the mobile phone in his pocket then press the number that he keeps inside his brain since he got his first phone. "Ruka, you have my spare key, right? I need you to take Mikan to the hospital right now." A short conversation in the phone and a few minutes later, the blond with panting appears in front of Natsume and Mikan. "What's happened to her?" He kneels to check on her. "He had a fever! why you didn't take her to the hospital?"

"She doesn't want to go there." Without further explanation, Ruka knows the whole reason. "I'm sorry for bothering you this late hour."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and everything I did." the blond also said "Are you okay with the punch?"

"Who would be okay with that? But just think of me to be tougher than you, Ruka," he carries the now-silent girl in his arms.

"Heh, as if, Natsume," he follows the raven haired then lock his door. "We are still friends, right?" then he blurts out suddenly.

"You don't wanna be friends anymore?" Natsume asks as a matter of fact-ly, raising his eyebrows. Then continues to walk "If you don't, she will be very upset and try her hardest to make us together again."

"Yeah, I know." the blond silently smiles. "What's happened to her?"

"Bitches bully. They beat her real bad. I hope the student body should get rid of this matter soon."

"Right away, pals. That's why I hate dating woman."

* * *

><p>The doctor examines her condition then says to them "She had a high fever so she's hallucinating much. She needs to fully rest the whole day, then it'll be fine." Natsume and Ruka bows and thanks him afterward. Then, they take each chair and sit beside her silently while grabbing her palms.<p>

"Natsume,"

"Hmm?"

"I think we need to end this fast," the raven haired raises his head to look at his blue eyes. "I need Mikan to choose,"

"But that's too much, Ruka. She's still sick and need recovery. How can you—"

"You don't know how much jealousy I feel when I see her in your room, hugging each other," he chuckles sadly then sighs, knowing he failed to make the atmosfer lighter.

"She's dreaming. A bad one. So I need to do that so she won't freak out more."

"..."

"Ruka,"

"I tried to understand, Natsume. I tried hard. But..," he sighs for the umpteenth times already "I'm such a bad friends, aren't I?"

"No," Natsume closes his eyes to calm down. "Do it then. Confess to her once again. Tell her everything, all of your feelings. I bet she'll accept you."

Now it's time for the blond to eyed him seriously "Then you also should do it," Making the red eyes widened. "I know your feeling too, Natsume. Ever since the first meeting, right?" But the raven haired boy doesn't want to answer. Ruka is his friend, and he's the only one after Mikan that can read his expression well. "I believe I don't guess wrong. We are friends because we have the same traits," the blond smiles.

"Same traits? With a kind person like you? She always telling me to be more gentle like you,"

"She also telling me to be more fun like you,"the blond still plastered with smile in his face. "Tomorrow. We'll confess together."

"But, I don't think—"

"Please, Natsume, Please do me a favor just this once."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Ruka!" The brunette girl takes her sight away from the television to the blond that appears from the front door. "Where's Natsume?"<p>

"He has something to do. Have you eaten?"

She nods "Eventhough the food's not really good, I've finished it already. Can I go home? I think I've fully recovered."

"The doctor said you can go out of the hospital this evening," he delivers the good news to her.

"Natsume also writes on the memo that I should meet him in the park this evening. I wonder why."

Ruka suddenly remembers about their last night conversation. He then sits on the chair next to her bed. "Mikan," gathers all of her attention "I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p>Natsume walks inside the hospital. He doesn't bring anything since he knows Ruka's the one who usually in charge of that kind of things. He walks toward her room, but suddenly his blood shot eyes catchs the scene he really want to see the least in this world. His hand lets go of the door knop. His bangs fall covering his eyes. Then he quickly turns then go, decided to not going inside. "Congratulations," he whispers alone. He doesn't want to see it anymore.<p>

To see Ruka Nogi kisses Mikan Sakura.

* * *

><p>Her face red from the effect of this evening's event. She really wants to get rid of the scene fast, but it keeps recalling in her mind.<p>

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_What, Ruka?"_

"_I love you, Mikan." Her eyes bulged to hear it directly from him. It's not that he never confess to her, but the word 'love' is rare. "I know I've told you this so many times. But, I really want you to be mine, as a lover, not best friends."_

"_How about Natsume?"_

"_I've told him to confess to you too after this. I want our relationship to be normal again. If the love is still going, I don't think I can see you as friend anymore. If you choose one of us, then the other will try to stop loving you so the friendships remain good."_

"_S-so Natsume is g-going to...," he nods "in the park." She covers her mouth and half of her reddened cheeks._

"_Hey," he moves his body closer to her "It's my turn, Mikan. So, can you please answer me first?"_

Her memories stop when drops of water hits her skin. "Ah, it's going to rain." She looks above while sit still on the park bench. She has decided and she'll wait for Natsume to appear.

* * *

><p>The raven haired unlocks his room when suddenly the neighbor's door opens. There stands Ruka with his widening eyes while Natsume with his stoic face. "What are you doing here?!" The blond asks quite shock.<p>

"Going to stay in my room." Hearing his calm answer, the blond stomps toward him then grabs his collar. "Mikan is safe in your room, right?" his word's still as calm as his expression. "Congratulation, Ruka."

The blond gritted his teeth. "If you're not my and her best friend, I'd punched you right now, Natsume." His blue eyes look at his red one. "You know her behavior, right? She hasn't been home!" The raven haired's eyes bulged out. Because he's so afraid of her answer, he doesn't even remember her special behavior. He quickly lets go of his friend's grip then run outside the apartment.

* * *

><p>"I'll wait one more minute." She says to herself while clutching her palms to each other. The end of fall season's rain is not really hard so it still doesn't wet her much. But, the coldness in it and the fact that she's just out from the hospital, making the brunette slightly shiver. "I'll wait. I'll wait." She keeps saying it while she can't control the shiver anymore. It's so cold for her. "I'll wait forever for Natsume. I'll—"<p>

"That's so stupid, Idiot!" Her head turns when the warmest jacket together with an embrace covers her shivering body. Her wide smile appears to see him.

"You came, Natsume! I thought you wouldn't. Why are you panting?"

"Because I ran here. Because I'd decided not to come, but you're just impossible!" he yells madly at her. Half of his voice sounds exhausted.

"W-why didn't you want to come?" she stunned to hear him. A big lump of disappointment hide inside her.

He gritted his teeth, couldn't take it anymore. He quickly hugs her tightly, clutches her shirt on the back very hard. "Because I can't help myself to hug you like this even though I can't have you. I can't bring myself to say happily a congratulation to you be with Ruka."

"Me and Ruka?!" She cries in shock. But he walks away from her. Leaving. "Natsume, wait!"

"I won't,"

"I said wait! I've waited for you longer!" she runs but he runs faster.

"And I still said I won't, you freak of Ruka's girlfriend!"

"I love you!"

He stunned then face her. Stopping her with a grab on both shoulders. "What did you say?! You kissed him. I saw it. You kissed him and now you easily answering my feeling?!" His short words success to make her face reddened, but he looks so upset right now. She gulps before managing to explain to him. The king of misunderstanding.

"He confessed, but I rejected him. Then he asked if he can hug me one last time as a lover, so I let him do it. But suddenly he kissed me." Her whole face is so red right now. "He said he always wanted to do it, at least to have his first kiss with me. He also said that he did it on purpose just like what you did when you drunk so both of you have the same sin. So I can forgive you easily, together with him."

Natsume lets go of her, so he can see her right in those beautiful big brown eyes. His mind came in revelation, that Ruka wasn't doing it for his own benefit. He planned this so Mikan can decide bravely. "Ruka, you damn gentleman." He curses him with a smile then hug her with all his might.

"Natsume, you haven't said anything to me." She suddenly said, making him let go of her once again with raising brows.

"Do I need to say it again? You even have answered me."

"B-but, Ruka told me that you're going to..," She stutters with embarrassment, looking anywhere else except his face. Unknown to her, his face has been plastered with amusement smirk in it. "Ah! Natsume! You're so frustrating, nerve wrecking, unbelievable, impossible bastard! Ruka tricked me again!"

Before she could say anything else, suddenly her mouth is shutted up by his mouth. A sudden kiss on the lips, once again from him, but now it's for claiming her as his. "Mikan Sakura, I've loved you ever since we first met. And remember, I told you this only once. Because this is the only thing I manage to say when I'm not drunk enough."

"Are you drunk now?"

"Drunk by your affection." Then he kisses her again for the third times.

* * *

><p>"Mikan,"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me about the dream you had when you sick?"

"Why?"

"Because it keeps bothering me, since you called Ruka, so..,"

"Jealous much, Sir?" he turns away from her with frowns, making her laughs hard. "in my dream, you and Ruka grabs my hands then we run together. But suddenly, both of you let go and run to the opposite direction. You to the left and Ruka to the right."

"Then?"

"Then I run to your direction, but when I turns my head to see Ruka, he's already gone with someone else grabbing his hand. I'm scared if something happen to him in the future."

"Is he grabbed by a girl?" she thinks then nods. "I guess new love is on his way, since he's so gentle."

"I pray the best for him."

* * *

><p>Ruka walks sadly in the apartment corridor after Mikan's rejection. Suddenly his eyes catch a scene when a girl unlock the supposed to be empty room and moves in her things. Ruka, being so good of him, decided to help her move in. "Hello," he greets "Need help?"<p>

"No need, you gay blond boy," the short raven haired girl says with stoic expression then close the door right in front of him, leaving the blond blinks several times before recovering from his state. "Hey!" Ruka who never get mad so easily, bang her door, "You don't need to be so harsh!"

And so the other story should begin.

* * *

><p>| F I N |<p>

Ahahaha, thank you people for being so faithful and waiting for me to end this story.

I told you, I'm in a long long hiatus due to the things I manage in university. I hope you understand :")

Still, I've finished all of my stories. Maybe I'll come out with a new one after a long time.

I also hope you'll still be this faithful to me :")

~ hotaruyuzuka ~


End file.
